


Milk Madness

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Milk, Some good succ, a whole fucking gallon, milcc, reijis shameless milk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Otoya said he was bored, Reiji likes milk, Ranmaru got caught in the crossfire but is completely okay with it.





	Milk Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Created by my friend, who gave me permission to share. It all started in a discussion about who has the biggest milk kink. It went downhill from there.

“I’m so bored” Otoya exclaims as he plops himself onto the couch next to Reiji. Reiji replies with a slight smirk and says, “I’m sure we can find you something to do Otoyan.” Just then Ranmaru walks in the doorway. Reiji gets up and throws his arm over Ran. “See Ran-Ran here would be happy to join us in a grand adventure.” Otoya makes that excited face that he is ever so famous for, which makes Ranmaru give Reiji a look being that now he is obligated to participate in whatever this adventure is. “What are you getting me into now?” Ranmaru asks. He sees Reiji’s face and he notices a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Reiji explains, “Well you see boys, we haven’t had any real quality time with each other in a while. Since its just the three of us...I was hoping we could have some fun.” Otoya is confused by the statement but Ranmaru knows exactly where this is going. Before Otoya can ask though Reiji starts tugging at the collar of Ranmaru’s shirt. Otoya quickly realizes what Reiji is planning and he gets up from the couch. His voice soft and his breath warm against Reiji’s skin, “Way better than what I had in mind.” Reiji smiles and Ranmaru finishes unbuttoning his shirt. It seems Ranmaru is the most eager of them all. Reiji strokes Ran’s chest causing him to blush.

Otoya grabs Reiji and kisses him passionately. Reiji interrupts with, “Let’s put a twist on things, follow me.” Ranmaru and Otoya follow Reiji closely, their minds filled with curiosity and dirty thoughts. Reiji takes them to the kitchen. Otoya asks why they are there. Reiji doesn’t answer with words, he simply walks over to the fridge, opens it, and takes out a gallon of milk.

Ranmaru playfully asks, “Thirsty?” Reiji blushes and opens the carton slowly. Never losing eye contact with Ran. “Something like that.” he replies. Otoya, who has gotten much more lustful since they arrived in the kitchen, asks what the milk is for. Once again Reiji answers with action as he starts to slowly pour the milk down his chest. Otoya walks over to Reiji and practically rips his shirt off of his body. He kneels down and catches the milk in his mouth by licking Reiji’s firm abdomen (he had been working out for this very moment). He starts to unbuckle Reiji’s belt as Ran comes around and takes the milk from Reiji’s hand. Ran starts pouring the milk on Reiji. Reiji’s thick brown hair is now drenched, and he looks intently at Ran, taking in every detail of his face, forgetting that Otoya has been messing with his pants and getting his boxers down around his ankles. Otoya puts Reiji’s hard, throbbing cock in his mouth. This makes Reiji moan loudly as he hadn’t been expecting the surge of pleasure. Ran smirks at the noise that came from Reiji and says, “That was cute, now let me really make you moan.” Ran, still slowly pouring the milk down Reiji’s excited body, moves around to his back. Reiji takes the milk carton back, taking over for Ranmaru. Ran quickly pulls his pants down and shoves his hard cock into Reiji’s tight asshole. Reiji moans, louder than before. “You like milk so much, your gonna make some of your own.” adds Ranmaru. Ranmaru thrusts his cock harder and deeper into Reiji. They are both moaning loudly. Suddenly Otoya tastes Reiji’s warm, salty cum in his mouth.

In the heat of the moment, Reiji loses control of the milk carton and it drops to the floor where Otoya is kneeling. Otoya stops sucking on Reiji’s cock and picks up the milk before in can all spill out. Ranmaru lets out a final moan as his cum drips down Reiji’s ass and legs. Otoya stands up and Reiji looks at him, “You didn’t really think we would leave you out did you?” Otoya smiles and blushes. Reiji kisses him as passionately as Otoya had kissed him before. “Ooh, I’ve got a front row seat.” jokes Ranmaru, still naked and out of breath. Reiji continues making out with Otoya. Otoya takes off his shirt and Reiji begins to unbuckle his belt. Reiji goes down and sucks on Otoya’s already hard cock. He is gentle yet rough at the same time. He licks around the head and down the shaft, then begins sucking again. Otoya hasn’t felt this good in a long time. He moans, softly at first then gradually it becomes louder. He cums, quicker than Reiji expected. Otoya’s face said it all. Ranmaru and Reiji both laugh at Otoya’s reaction.

Reiji jokes, “Some adventure huh.” Otoya replies, “Some adventure indeed.” Ranmaru goes to get a rag to clean the mess that they had made. Reiji and Otoya help him clean the kitchen. “Who would’ve thought milk would do all that?” Ranmaru asked. A chuckle rose from Reiji and Otoya. “Still bored Otoyan?” asked Reiji. Otoya replied “Not even a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boi with good succ 👌


End file.
